Captain of the Land of Fire
by Sezu black
Summary: Naruto is lost during the mission at Nami no Kuni, and washes up on shore of an Uzumaki outpost with Two strange ships anchored off shore. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have decided to start another fanfic, but I am not abandoning my current one.**

 **Naruto will be smarter and quieter.**

 **Short summery- Naruto is lost after the battle on the bridge during the mission in wave country. He wakes up on an island with a fully armed world war two Iowa-class battleship, and a tank carrier anchored in the middle of nowhere. He has no memory of his past; he only remembers his ninja skills (almost none to be honest). He learns how to use the unknown weapons aboard the ship, learns how to operate the ship, and can operate the vehicles aboard the ship (Tanks, jeeps, etc.)**

 **He later interferes with the Kiri civil war.**

 **Now we jump into the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 _Captain of the Land of Fire_

 _Ch.1 Memory lost, allies gained._

Naruto didn't remember the last time he felt sand everywhere on his body, in fact he couldn't remember anything that happened before he woke up on the beach of the deserted island. All that Naruto saw when he opened his eyes was sand, water, and two massive metal ships anchored off shore. The smaller of the two looked like something had torn through her hull.

Naruto looked behind himself to see a forest with ruins visible.

'I'll take my chances with the ruins for right now, though I will return later.' Thought Naruto as he stood up and made his way to the ruins.

When he arrived he found that the ruins were once a small village. Upon closer inspection he found out that it was a military village. He also found remains of a few of the ninja that once lived here. All the ninja had headbands with a swirl symbol engraved on them. (This isn't Uzushiogakure. It's just an outpost that has been wiped out.)

Naruto made forty shadow clones and sent them to scavenge anything they could use, and to burry the remains of the dead. Naruto himself decided to search the two metal ships off shore.

'Well time to figure out what these huge ships are.' He thought as the ships came into view. He walked up the side of the smaller ship and hopped onto the deck to find even more remains.

'Damn what caused all this death?' thought Naruto as he made more clones to round up and burry the dead sailors.

Naruto went below decks to see what he could find.

What he found were many strange vehicles (M4Shermans and M18Hellcats.)

Naruto deciding that he had seen enough dead bodies for a long time made six groups of fifty clones.

"Group one is to help search the village, groups two and three are to search the two ships, groups four and five are to burry all the dead found, and group six is to scout the island. When everything is finished bring everything found to the buildings in the village that clones are repairing." Said Naruto as he jumped off the ship and headed back to the village to see what buildings could be repaired.

'What a strange village, but it's the only one I remember seeing, oh well after all of this is done I can train with whatever I find here.' Thought Naruto.

-Two years later high seas in land of water-

Here we see a giant steel ship making its way across the sea towards its' target, a fleet of Kiri loyalists ships. Naruto, the real one dressed in anbu armor, was standing on the viewing deck barking orders to his clones.

In the two years that Naruto was on the island he learned how to use the battleship, which was named Kōtetsu-hime, learned how to fire and operate the two tanks that he brought aboard, learned how to fire and clean the guns that he found, and learned how to weald a katana, which he was at low Jonin level with his kenjutsu. He also learned how to use hiding in the mist jutsu, and uses his clones to help cover the ship in a thick cloud of fog.

Right now the battleship was hidden in the fog waiting for its' prey to come closer.

'Well this is the largest group of ships I have seen so far. Sense I allied myself to the bloodline faction, even though they don't know it, they are my enemy.' Thought Naruto.

"SIR OFF THE PORT BOW, IT'S THE BLOODLINE FACTION!" Yelled the lookout.

Naruto looked to the left and saw a few ships flying the bloodline factions' flag

'Hmmm. Maybe it would be nice to actually show the pro bloodline ninja that they have an ally. Meh, I'll contact them.' Thought Naruto as he ordered the radioman to hail the ships.

"Patch me through to the Bloodline faction ships." "Yes sir"

"HOIST THE FLAG OF UZUSHIO, PREPARE FOR BATTLE, RELEASE THE MIST ON MY MARK." Ordered Naruto.

-"Sir we are in contact with the bloodline leader."-

"Good, time to rain hell down on our enemy."

-Bloodline faction ships-

"I don't know Mei, that plan is too risky, we would be open for an attack from the right." Said one of the high-ranking Jonin.

"Well do you have anything better?" asked Mei.

"Well anything would be better than standing around waiting." Said Zabuza.

"Lady Mei, someone is hailing us on the radio." Said a Chunin.

"Thank you put it through."

-"Greetings Lady Mei and others of the bloodline faction. I see that you are in a bit of a pickle."-

"Who are you and why have you contacted us?" Asked one of the more elder ninja.

-"Why I am the captain of the Warship Kōtetsu-hime, and I have come to hopefully end this war since the leader of the loyalists is on one of those ships."- Said Naruto.

"Excuse me captain you haven't told us your name." Said Mei.

-"Ah, Sorry My name would be Naruto."-

"WHAT? YOU'RE ALIVE BRAT?" Asked Zabuza in disbelief.

-"Alive and kicking, but what's it to ya?"-

"You were thought to have died in Nami no Kuni brat." Said Zabuza.

-"We can speak of this later, prepare for me to engage, try to survive the battle."-Said Naruto as he disconnected.

"Prepare to assault Yugura." Said Mei as she left to go above deck.

"LADY MEI, STARBOARD SIDE THERE IS SOMETHING EMERGING FROM THE MIST!" yelled a sentry.

"What the-"

-Kōtetsu-hime-

-"STARBORD HELM. ALL GUNS FACE PORT SIDE, FIRE ON MY MARK, RELEASE THE MIST, STEADY… STEADY… FIRE! ALL GUNS FIRE, BLOW THEM FROM TNE WATER.

The bloodline faction was staring at the ship that came out of the fog and decimated the loyalists' entire fleet.

When the metal monster fired all nine guns (The ship has three turrets, each with three guns.) the sound was deafening. The wooden ships fired upon were torn to shreds, and only a few loyalist ships left floating in the water.

"The eldest ninja stared in awe and fear of the ship, in awe of the destructive power, and fear at the flag that was flying.

"The Uzumaki? How? They were wiped out in the second war."

"ATTACK!" Yelled Mei. And soon the Bloodline armies were charging towards the crippled fleet.

"Helmsman set a course to the nearest enemy ship and ram it. Everyone else repel boarders. I will aid our allies personally, be ready for my signal." Said Naruto as he leapt over the railing with his katana drawn.

"ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT."

Naruto landed on the ship that was about to be rammed and started to cut through the enemy ninja left and right before he jumped ship.

'Now where is Yugura… never mind.' Thought Naruto as he saw a short pink-eyed ninja looking at him with immense amounts of rage.

"You are the cause of this. All of my plans ruined, you will pay for your actions." Said Yugura as he lashed out at Naruto with his staff.

"Quit your bitching, you of all people should know that nothing goes exactly according to plan." Said Naruto as he deflected the strike to the left and tried to use the opening to maim his foe.

Yugura used the other end of his staff to block Narutos' strike.

"Well not that this isn't fun but I have more things to do today." Said Naruto as he leapt back and pointed at Yugura.

"FIRE"

When that was said one of the cannons from the Kōtetsu-hime fired and obliterated Yugura.

'I am sorry for what I had to do brother, have peace in the afterlife.' Thought Naruto as he said a silent prayer for his fellow Jinjuriki.

"Well time to have that talk with Zabuza." Said Naruto as he whistled a merry tune while walking to the bloodline ships.

 **END**

 **Review if you want more chapters of this to come out faster. If not I will update at my own leisure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally wanted to name this fic Lost at Sea, but I rethought it and named it Captain of The Land of Fire. In this story Naruto will NOT learn any ineffective flashy jutsu. Jutsus that are flashy but barely do anything are complete bullshit. He will mainly use seals, guns, hand-to-hand combat (not Taijutsu, he will mostly have a brawler's fighting style, but more effective than his original fighting style), combat knife, katana, shadow clones, the a few tanks, a Harley Davidson WLA military motorcycle, and his battleship.**

 **In terms of power Naruto can give Kakashi a run for his money, but Kakashi would still win. I also forgot to say what Naruto looks like. He has his spikey red hair (he dyed his hair so he would look like his clansmen), a red facemask, anbu armor, and he is about five feet eleven and a half inches tall.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 _ **Captain of the Land of Fire**_

Ch.2 Return in style

-Three hours after the destruction of the Kiri loyalist's fleet and Yugura's death, bloodline basecamp-

Naruto found himself sitting in front of the entirety of the bloodline faction's council, and quite frankly he was annoyed. Many of the council members demanded that he gave everything he had to them, others questioned if he was actually an Uzumaki, and Mei asked if he would consider joining Kiri.

"OI! SHUT UP! I only agreed to be here so I could discuss a few things with Zabuza, not be hassled by you dopes, but I will humor you. First to those who want my equipment and vessel, fuck off, second yes I am an Uzumaki, and no I will not be joining Kiri, apparently I was… am a Konoha ninja. Now I will take my leave, I have places to be, people to meet, ta-ta." Said Naruto as he left.

"Did that little upstart just leave?" asked one of the higher-ranking council members.

"Yes I believe he did." Said Mei.

"Well Drag his smart ass back here, we still need him to give us his ship." Said another council member.

"NO! We have no power over him, and he killed Yugura. Just leave him be." Said Mei.

-With Zabuza and Naruto walking to Zabuza's tent-

"So no-brows what do you know of me?" asked Naruto which in return made Zabuza to gain a tick mark above where his eyebrow was supposed to be.

"Brat it's a good thing for you that I'm indebted to you or I would have hurt you for that. What I know is thus, you were a kind hearted Genin of Konoha that was annoying, loud, and weak for a ninja. Though you beat Haku, saved her life, and killed Gato. People thought you were killed by one of gato's thugs when you were bashed over the head with a war hammer. Your body was dropped over the side of the bridge we were on, and lost to the sea." Said Zabuza.

"Well that makes sense… I sucked as a ninja." Said a depressed Naruto.

"Aye, you did brat."

"By the way, who is this Haku you were talking about? And what did I save her from?" asked Naruto.

"Haku is my adoptive daughter and student, and you saved her and me from being speared by a lightning coated hand. You tackled your sensei before he could strike ether one of us." Answered Zabuza as the both of them stopped in front of the tent.

"Brace yourself brat… Haku come and see who saved our Asses from Yugura."

"Zabuza-sama how many times have I told you to watch your langu-…" said Haku as she poked her head out of the tent. She was, in Naruto's eyes, cute.

For a few minutes there was silence, then the brunette girl tackled Naruto.

"Y-You're a-alive." She cried as she buried her face into Naruto's chest.

"Umm…" Naruto was lost; he didn't know what to do to calm a crying girl. He looked over at Zabuza with an expression that said what do I do, but Zabuza had vanished.

Naruto guessing on what to do next wrapped his arms around her and carefully picked her up. He then went inside the tent and sat down on a cot with Haku in his arms until she cried herself to sleep.

Unfortunately Zabuza chose that time to walk into the tent.

"Oi brat should I expect to be a grandfather anytime soon?"

"You want to be?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Naruto then tried to lay Haku on her cot but Haku didn't want to let go.

"She is very clingy brat, good luck on trying to get away from her." Said Zabuza as he stalked off to speak with Mei.

'Well damn… I could leave a clone here with her. Yeah let's do that.' Thought Naruto as he switched places with a clone that was close by.

"Stay here till she dismisses you." said Naruto as he walked towards his ship.

-Coast nearest to Konoha, 05:30 (5:30 am)-

Naruto was standing on water beside his ship trying to find where he put his link seal.

'Where the hell did I put that- oh here it is' thought Naruto as he placed his hand on the seal. A cloud of smoke covered the ship, when the smoke cleared the ship was gone, and Naruto now had a tattoo of the Kōtetsu-hime on his right wrist.

'Now to get to a road and unseal my bike.' Thought Naruto.

Naruto ran to shore and leapt into the trees nearby. Fifteen minutes later Naruto landed in the middle of a dirt road.

'Well this is a good spot to unseal my ride, it's about 32km to Konoha.' Thought Naruto as he unsealed his Harley Davidson WLA Motorcycle and started the engine.

'HA, she still purrs like a kitten.' Thought Naruto as he raced off to Konoha.

-Konoha, front gate 06:50-

It was a peaceful morning, birds singing, crickets chirping, and the gate guards snoring.

Izumo and Kotetsu awoken by a dull roar, from what they didn't know. The sound became louder each passing second; Izumo becoming nervous alerted the nearby anbu by flaring his chakra. Soon the two gate guards, six anbu and a curious silver haired Jonin were standing in front of the gate waiting. A metallic object came into view approaching their position quickly. The ninja tensed as the object did a 90-degree turn and slid to a halt in front of them. The person on the object removed the goggles they were wearing and faced them.

"Excuse me, this is Konoha correct?"

"Yes it is Konoha. Why are you here, and what is that?" asked the lead anbu pointing to the bike.

"To return to my forgotten home, and this is a motorcycle. Thank you gents, good day." Said Naruto as he whirled around on his motorcycle and sped off through the village.

"After him!" shouted the anbu.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry. Aww hell." Said Naruto as he weaved in and out of startled villagers and saw that a wall of stone, courtesy of one of the anbu, had blocked off the road.

Naruto channeled an excessive amount of chakra into his legs and slammed his feet into the ground launching himself up and over the wall. Naruto deciding to not risk damaging his bike sealed it back onto his body.

'I think I have had enough fun, time to see the hokage.' Thought Naruto, but he didn't get far. A green blur slammed into him hurling him through a near by wall.

"Ow… anyone get the license plate on the tank that hit me?" asked Naruto as he staggered out of the hole in the wall.

"MY YOUTHFUL OPPONENT, I AM ROCK LEE, AND I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT RESIST CAPTURE!" asked/shouted Lee.

"Uhhh… What?" asked a confused Naruto.

"YOU ENTERED THE VILLAGE APPEARING LIKE A FOE, THAT IS WHY YOU MUST BE TAKEN IN!"

Naruto responded by closing his eyes and tossing an experimental non-lethal grenade at Lee's feet.

All Lee saw was a bright flash, and a deafening bang. Naruto took this chance to knock Lee unconscious.

'Well that's one weirdo taken care of, might as well take him with me just incase there are some negative affects from the grenade.' Thought Naruto.

He hefted Lee over his shoulder and started to run to the hokage tower, though a girlish guy and a panda like tomboy soon stopped him right outside of the tower. (Guess who.)

"I am afraid this is as far as you go, hand over Lee and stand down." Ordered the girlish guy.

"Eh… Actually he is better off with me, I still have to check and see if there are any unwanted side effects to the experimental weapon I used on him. Also why the hell do you look like a lady?" asked Naruto.  
Neji turned red with anger. "Why you-" "Neji stop, he still has Lee, and we don't know what he did to him. By the way what did you do to him?" asked Tenten.

"Knocked him out, and hopefully temporarily blinded him." Said Naruto as he walked to a nearby wall and leaned Lee against it.

"Well I am on a schedule and I need to see the hokage, and you two are in my way, so how is it going to go? Are you two going to step aside, or are we going to do this the hard way?" asked Naruto as he unsheathed his katana.

"Neji grab Lee and take him to the hospital, I'll take care of him." Said Tenten as she took out a katana from one of her scrolls.

"Ok I guess I'm game for a fight before I see the hokage." Said Naruto as he pulled out his M1911 and aimed it at Neji.

'Be thankful that these are only rubber bullets.' Thought Naruto as he fired twice at Neji. Neji was knocked down and incapacitated from the two shots.

Naruto leaned back nearly decapitated when Tenten charged at him in fury. She followed up her attack by trying to stab Naruto in the chest.

Naruto parried and punched Tenten in the stomach making her fall to her knees gasping for air. He then gave her a chop to the neck knocking her out.

'What's next a freaking Sanin?' thought Naruto.

"May I ask why you have not only trespassed in my village, but also attacked my Genin?" asked an irritated voce.

Naruto slowly turned his head to see whom it was, and sighed.

"Reporting back from unscheduled leave sir." Replied Naruto.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I entered the village to report to you, and defended myself from the ninja in this village when they tried to stop me." Said Naruto.

"Who are you? You bare the crest of Uzushiogakure, that village fell many years ago." Asked Hiruzen.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Brat follow me, we have much to discuss."

 **And cut. Sorry it took so long high school and college classes are a pain and take up much time, and don't worry I will soon make the chapters longer.**

 **Finally knight of storms and phantom of Konoha will be updated soon.**

 **Hope to hear some reviews soon.**


End file.
